


What's In Mr. Winchester's Pants?

by bleedingsalt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Anal Sex, Inappropriate Behavior, Kind of Punishment, Lucifer is a Little Shit, M/M, Oral Sex, Student!Lucifer, Teacher-Student Relationship, teacher!sam, who would have guessed, wow there's actually a tag for that
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-29 22:03:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10862979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bleedingsalt/pseuds/bleedingsalt
Summary: Lucifer is the most annoying student Sam ever had. With his constant flirting and suggestive comments, Sam is slowly losing his patience. One day he has enough and decides to teach Lucifer a lesson.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First smut in ages, sorry for that xD I did enjoy it though, I hope you do too.

If there was a single student that made Sam Winchester lose his patience, it had to be Lucifer. There was not a single day that the blond little punk was able to keep his dirty mouth shut. of course he wasn’t the only student who was defiant, but Lucifer was unique in this case. Ever since the year had started his student kept hitting on Sam in every way possible and it slowly made Sam angry, which was an accomplishment in itself, given he was known to be the most patient teacher in the whole staff.

Lucifer seemed to enjoy what he did too much to stop and every other day he would come up with something different. From cheeky and suggestive comments, which usually made the whole class laugh to seductive glares when no one else was looking - Lucifer went all the way. At first Sam shrugged it off as a way for Lucifer to show off, hoping it would stop again soon, but he was wrong with that. Dead wrong. If anything, Lucifer was encouraged by Sam ignoring his flirtation.

This went on for four months and it became harder and harder for Sam to ignore Lucifer’s actions. One particular day, his student went even further than normally and that was when Sam finally had enough.

Lucifer strutted into the classroom once again with a smug smile on his face, winking at Sam who sat on his table. Sam made the mistake of looking up, to which Lucifer licked his lip before biting on it and sat down, eyes glued to his teacher. Something was different today, Sam noticed that immediately, but he couldn’t lay a finger on it and decided to act as if he didn’t see anything.

Once the class started and he had given out work for everyone, the student next to Lucifer raised her hand to ask a question. Sam sighed internally, but walked to the last row of the classroom anyways. Lucifer always sat in the far left corner of the classroom to not be watched by everyone around him and generally it was fine with Sam, because it meant he didn’t have too much direct contact with the blond one.

Today, however, when he leaned down to ask Meg what the matter was, Sam could feel Lucifer’s eyes piercing through his back - and not only his back. Sam rolled his eyes after answering Meg’s question and turned around to Lucifer, giving him a stern look.

“Is there anything you have to say, Mr. Milton?” he asked, earning a lustful glance.

“Oh, I have a lot to say, Mr. Winchester,” Lucifer moaned - actually moaned - and Sam’s eyes widened slightly.

“One more word and you will get detention today,” Sam said through gritted teeth.

Lucifer’s eyes flared up, as if he was daring Sam to give him detention, but he stayed silent and Sam walked back over to his desk. For the rest of this class, Sam avoided any eye contact with Lucifer, even though he knew that his student was staring at him the whole time. When the bell finally rang to signal the break, Sam waited for his students to leave before he could do the same. Lucifer was, surprisingly, one of the first to exit the classroom, usually he was the last and left with a nasty comment.

As Sam stepped out of the door and turned left to get a coffee, he heard heavy steps behind him, almost swallowed by the noise around him. He immediately knew Lucifer had waited for him to leave and was now catching up to him.

“Don’t you have anything better to do, Mr. Milton?” Sam asked when the steps came closer.

“Oh, but Mr. Winchester,” Lucifer groaned in the huskiest voice possible, “I have a question about our next class.”

Sam turned around, glaring at Lucifer and his cheeky grin.

“I’m listening,” he said harsh, trying to keep his anger down.

“I was wondering,” Lucifer smirked, his voice now honey-coated and as innocent as possible. “If you could give me some sort of private tuition. I just don’t get all this math stuff.”

“Private tuition my ass,” Sam muttered under his breath. “Maybe you should look at your books the way you look at me, I’m sure you would ace every test then.”

Lucifer let out a sound that was a mixture of sex noise and disapproval and his posture changed back from innocent to daring.

“You should not speak to your students like that,” Lucifer smirked, a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

“And you should go outside, Mr. Milton,” Sam huffed and turned around to leave. “The weather is nice, maybe it will clear your mind and you’ll stop acting like a brat.”

Sam knew Lucifer was about to speak up again, so he fastened his steps to avoid slipping even more than he already did. He knew Lucifer was just a guy controlled by his hormones probably and Sam was the responsible adult here, he wouldn’t play those games and allow Lucifer to push him over the edge.

After getting a coffee and refusing a cigarette from one of the other teachers, who kept smoking in the teacher’s lounge even if it was prohibited, Sam returned to his classroom to correct some tests before the next period would start. He was though half of them when Lucifer’s name popped up and he got more curious. As he went through the test, he noticed that Lucifer had actually answered most of the questions correctly. Then Sam reached the end of the test and literally stared at it for five minutes straight, trying to figure out if he should scream or laugh.

In the bottom right corner of the paper, Lucifer had scribbled something in a tiny font. It read: “I still want that ‘private tuition’” and beneath it was a little smiley with horns and its tongue sticking out.

Lucifer had planned asking Sam for private tuition before he got to his test, just so he could make this little joke. Well, played, Sam had to admit. But two could play this game. With a smile, Sam wrote down Lucifer’s grade and took the chance to put his own note beneath Lucifer’s. He decided to wait a while before handing out the tests though, after all, it had to have the right timing.

When his students came back, Lucifer was the first of course, giving Sam another of his teasing and suggestive look. This time, however, Sam answered it with a smile, instead of ignoring it, and Lucifer actually missed a step and stumbled for a moment. It was hard not to laugh at how much Sam had confused his student, but he simply returned his attention to the paper, thanking the school system for a very short day today.

This class went by as usual; most students worked on the papers Sam assigned them, except from Lucifer of course. He was occupied for about five minutes, then turned his attention back to his teacher. From time to time, Sam would hear a ‘pop’, when Lucifer made another bubble with the gum he always chewed, but he didn’t look up to lull him into a false sense of security. He couldn’t wait for this class to finally end. Lucifer would eventually learn a lesson after this, if he wanted to or not.

When the bell rang again and everyone jumped up excited, Sam stood up and held his class back for a moment.

“I have corrected your tests,” he said and held up a bunch of papers. “You all did very good this time. Meg, I know you can do better, check your answers next time before handing the paper in. You twisted numbers a few times. Otherwise, good job.”

“Okay, Mr. Winchester,” Meg said a little ashamed, but Sam saw her smile because he said she had done good.

“Mr. Milton?” Sam then raised his voice a little over the overall noise in his classroom and everyone suddenly fell silent, staring at Lucifer. “I want to have a word with you over this test,” Sam said with a daring glare in his eyes. “A serious word.”

Lucifer swallowed audibly and one of his classmates, Ruby, slapped his shoulder and exclaimed ‘Someone’s in trouble it seems’. Lucifer shot her a warning glare and she laughed before joining Meg on her way out, both girls giggling behind their hands. Lucifer slammed his backpack back on the table and straightened himself before walking over to the teacher’s table. Sam watched the others leave and then signed Lucifer to close the door, which the blond did without questioning.

Lucifer turned around when he heard the door’s lock click, only to be faced with his teacher right away, who had sneaked up to him. It took a second before he collected himself and was able to hide his surprise, but eventually he smirked again.

“What’s wrong, Mr. Winchester?” he asked as calm as possible. “Did I fail the test?”

“You’re showing some guts, Lucifer,” Sam growled with a dark voice and stepped a little closer. Lucifer was startled by this, trying to escape backwards, only to meet the door right away. He was trapped.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lucifer smiled.

“Yeah, of course not,” Sam huffed. He slammed one of his hands against the door, right next to Lucifer’s head, and watched with satisfaction how he flinched a bit. “Didn’t you ask for private tuition? I mean, you are really horrible at maths, aren’t you?”

“I don’t know, am I?”

“I have a question for you. What is a little bratty student who keeps eye-fucking his teacher, plus said teacher getting fed up by his student’s shit? Can you answer that?”

Lucifer swallowed, his eyes widening slightly when Sam’s free hand suddenly pressed on his chest. His breath fastened as the hand wandered down and he could barely word his next sentence.

“I-I don’t know, sir,” he breathed, “Detention, maybe?”

“You think you’re so clever,” Sam smirked and shoved his hand between Lucifer’s legs, causing the blond to soak in the air sharply. “You want private tuition? You’ll get it.”

Sam’s eyes stayed locked with Lucifer’s when he began working on his belt, but the usually tough and cheeky punk suddenly became very silent and his legs trembled visibly. With a dark smirk, Sam shoved his hand into Lucifer’s pants and watched his reaction. He could see that he fought with himself to stay silent, not sure what to do in this situation, and Sam really enjoyed it.

“Didn’t you want that, Mr. Milton?” Sam asked, giving Lucifer’s growing bulge a teasing squeeze. “So, is it?”

Lucifer swallowed again, but was unable to speak, so he simply nodded and kept staring at his teacher.

“You’ll not make a sound, will you?” Sam asked, rubbing his palm over the fabric covering Lucifer’s twitching manhood. “Because if you make a sound, I’m gonna stop right away.”

“I-I won’t!” Lucifer gasped and instantly ripped his eyes open and shut his mouth with force. He then shook his head, begging Sam to not stop with his eyes.

“Good boy for once,” Sam smirked and pushed himself off the door.

He knelt down, watching how Lucifer tried desperately to find something to hold in behind him and only managed to scratch over the door. Sam had to admit, it was a gorgeous picture and he had a hard time focusing on what he wanted to do next - he could have watched Lucifer forever struggling like this.

Sam let his fingers slide into Lucifer’s pants and pulled them down slowly. He glanced up again, meeting Lucifer’s look of complete disbelief and smiled up. To be honest, he had not planned to go further than this, but when he caught Lucifer’s eyes he couldn’t stop. The usually icy blue was dark with lust and anticipation and begged for him to continue. So, instead of stopping, Sam got on his knees and hooked his fingers into Lucifer’s boxers.

“You sure you want this?” he asked and Lucifer nodded frantically. “Then keep that naughty tongue of yours under control.”

Lucifer’s whole body was shaking when Sam pulled on his boxers, revealing a rock hard erection that impressed even the older one. He had to hold back a comment, instead let one of his fingernails run along Lucifer’s inner thighs, causing his knees to become weak. Lucifer had trouble keeping himself up obviously and Sam smirked to himself. Lucifer might be a tease, but now he was wax in his hands.

“Excited, aren’t we?” At his question, Sam wrapped a hand around Lucifer’s hard cock and earned a deep moan from the other, who immediately covered his mouth with his hands and threw his head back. Lucifer seemed to really want this and Sam couldn’t say he didn’t, too.

Watching the blond’s face closely, Sam gave his cock a firm squeeze and slowly began stroking it. He earned more muffled moans and something that sounded like a squeal, which made his stomach tingle with his own excitement. Damn, he started to enjoy this. Lucifer’s hips bucked, pushing himself against Sam’s hand.

Sam wanted to tease the blond even more, but he also wanted to make sure they wouldn’t be caught, so he didn’t have too much time. So, he kept stroking the other a few more times, just enough so he began trembling again, before be moved closer with his face. Sam felt his own cock twitch in his pants when he stuck out his tongue and gave Lucifer’s cock a lick - from the base of it to the tip in one, slow motion. This was when Lucifer was unable to completely hold back and a silent ‘oh my god’ escaped his lips, with a voice completely hoarse and aroused.

Sam loved the sounds he coaxed from Lucifer and held back a comment before wrapping his lips around the tip of his cock. At this, Lucifer let one of his hands fall and buried it in Sam’s hair forcefully. The brunet didn’t mind, it felt damn hot when Lucifer began tugging on his hair, and he took him a little deeper.

It was clear that Lucifer didn’t expect Sam to go all the way down, probably assuming Sam had never done this before. His cock was twitching and he kept bucking his hips, only to try and force himself to stop. Sam savored the feeling of making Lucifer lose control and try fucking into his mouth and encouraged him by circling his tongue along his cock and hollowing his cheeks. He could already taste a drop of precum deep in his throat and let out a moan, sending vibrations through Lucifer’s whole body and making him groan again and pull his hair even harder.

With a smirk, Sam pulled back while licking along the shaft until Lucifer’s cock was free again. The blond’s eyes fluttered open and he gave Sam a confused look.

“If you don’t tone it down we’ll both get into big trouble,” Sam warned him, to which Lucifer nodded again and bit his lips. Sam didn’t want to be too cruel though, he actually enjoyed the sounds Lucifer made, but it was still too dangerous to be loud.

He let his tongue circle around the tip of Lucifer’s cock, pressing it against it firmly, before swallowing him down completely in one move. Lucifer stiffened and suppressed a moan that definitely sounded like Sam’s name. The brunet scraped Lucifer’s cock with his teeth and began sucking him, slow and almost gentle at first, but quickly fastening his pace. Lucifer’s second hand grabbed for Sam’s hair when he kept going.

Sam knew Lucifer wouldn’t last long like this, he was completely overwhelmed and desperate, but he still tried making this last as long as he could; not only because he wanted Lucifer to understand who was in charge in this classroom, but also because the longer he tasted the other, the more he wanted. Every little moan Lucifer tried to hide and every tuck on his hair pushed Sam closer to his own release.

Suddenly, Lucifer’s body shook even more than before and he tried pulling Sam back, but the older one wasn’t going to let that happen. He grabbed Lucifer’s legs, giving it all he could one more time and hollowing his cheeks. It only took a few seconds before Lucifer came deep down Sam’s throat, his hands losing all grip they had before. Sam couldn’t hold in a moan himself, focusing all his willpower to not cum in his pants right this moment. Sam swallowed and kept sucking and hollowing his cheeks until he could feel Lucifer’s tension fade away; only then he slowly let go of the other, not without one last and teasing lick of his cock though.

When Sam got back up on his feet and searched for Lucifer’s eyes, he saw them clouded with pleasure and barely open. Sam watched the blushing boy for a moment, savoring the unique beauty that laid in it, before leaning forward and pressing a deep and harsh kiss on Lucifer’s lips. He pressed his body against the younger one’s, causing him to gasp into their kiss and he made sure to press his crotch against Lucifer’s enough for him to notice the bulge there too.

Lucifer’s hands searched for something to hold onto, finding Sam’s arms and clinging to them weakly. The brunet ground against the boy as he deepened the kiss, his tongue exploring the other’s mouth with no resistance whatsoever, and when he finally broke the kiss, Lucifer had to force his eyes open to look at him. Sam liked the way Lucifer was completely speechless for once and he couldn’t help but smile at it.

“You talk about what happened here and I will end you, understood, Mr. Milton?”

“Y-yes, sir…” Lucifer managed to press out quietly.

“Very good,” Sam smirked.

He pushed back and slowly pulled Lucifer’s boxers and pants back up, to which the boy only whimpered. Sam made sure to let his fingers run over Lucifer’s hot skin as he did this, taking his time to finish. When he closed the belt and Lucifer had finally managed to collect himself a little, he gave him another stern glare.

“Anything to say before I let you out?” he asked.

“No… I…” Lucifer swallowed and shook his head. “No, nothing.”

“I see,” Sam nodded and walked over to his table to fetch Lucifer’s test. he handed it to him with a smile. “You may leave now. I will see you tomorrow and who knows, maybe you can put your filthy mouth to good use soon, too.”

Before Lucifer had the chance to ask what his teacher meant, the brunet had walked over to his desk already and sat down. Lucifer gulped once more, then turned around and opened the door with shaking hands. He could barely walk straight, because his knees were still week and his heart was beating for its life, but eventually he made it to his locker and leaned against it with a relieved sigh.

Curiously, Lucifer unfolded the paper to look at his grade. There, next to the ‘A’ he had expected, was a note under his own. It read: “Don’t ever test me, Mr. Milton. I hope you enjoyed your ‘private tuition’”.

Lucifer threw his head back and grinned widely. Damn, his teacher had played him really good. He had not seen that one coming.


	2. Home Alone With Mr. Winchester

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam is rather conflicted with himself after what happened with Lucifer, but this conflict turns into worry when the boy doesn't show up to class the next day. He finds out that Lucifer had an accident during PE and decides to check on him, if only to bring him his homework. Needless to say that things don't exactly go as planned, because Lucifer is eager to continue their last intercourse.

Sam didn’t know what had gotten into him, seriously. Yes, he wanted to teach Lucifer a lesson, so the cocky punk would stop his distracting flirting, but he never planned to go this far. When he got home this evening, Sam got drunk for the first time since college. He couldn’t believe what he had done and, even worse, that he had actually enjoyed it! Sam still remembered the gorgeous hint of red covering Lucifer’s cheeks, the way he fought to open his eyes and look at him, even how their kiss afterwards had tasted. He remembered everything and fuck, even thinking about Lucifer this way made his chest tighten again.

When he dragged himself to bed, his body numb and his head surely about to explode in a few hours, Sam was sure that Lucifer would tell someone and that he would get a call from the principle in the morning, telling him that he was fired and that the police was informed.

To his surprise, though, that didn’t happen. Sam woke up with a dry mouth, but otherwise with no sign of a hangover, and the phone stayed completely silent. He had no idea how to face Lucifer in class today, but knew he had no choice but to go and act as if everything was normal. It was weird stepping into his classroom this day, but he tried ignoring the nagging feeling in his stomach when his eyes shifted over Lucifer’s seat and sat down. He had no idea that it would only get worse though, because as his students walked in slowly, he couldn’t spot Lucifer anywhere. That wasn’t good.

Sam tried his best to stay focused on the subject and tasks he gave his class, but it was obvious that he was distracted and worried. Lucifer might be annoying and distracting, sure, but he never ditched school before and he was rarely, if at all, sick and stayed home. When the first two periods were over and the students took their well-deserved break, Sam walked over to Lucifer’s desk and noticed the backpack next to it. He tried to remember if that meant Lucifer did actually show up, but then it clicked and he knew the boy had left it here the day before. Cursing himself, Sam picked it up and went straight to the teacher’s lounge.

The principle and a few other teachers were chatting over their morning coffee when Sam stepped in and he immediately walked over to them.

“Excuse me, Chuck?” Sam asked and got the principle’s attention. “I hate to disturb you, but one of my students didn’t show up this morning and he forgot his backpack yesterday. Do you know what happened?”

“Oh, you’re talking about Milton,” Chuck said and thought for a moment. “Lucifer, right?”

“Do we have more than one Milton?” Sam raised a brow, to which Chuck laughed.

“Oh, no no. We had, but now it’s only Lucifer. Michael graduated two years ago.”

“His younger brother called in this morning, don’t you remember?” Jo Harvelle, another teacher threw in.

“Right, right,” Chuck nodded. “Gabriel called in and told us Lucifer was staying at home for the rest of the week.”

“Sick?” Sam asked, trying not to sound too worried.

“Broken ankle,” Jo said and sipped from her coffee. “He had a nasty little accident in PE yesterday.”

“Oh, I see,” Sam was a little relieved now, but at the same time wondered why no one had told him. “Do you know where I can find his brother? I guess he wants this back.” He held up the backpack, but Chuck shook his head.

“Gabriel goes to a different school, but if it’s so important you could ask one of your students to bring it over to him.”

Sam thought about it, but decided against it really quick. If anyone brought him back his belongings, he should do it himself. It might be awkward, but he would do it anyways.

“It’s alright,” Sam eventually said, finding a place between Jo and the swimming coach, Cas. “If I remember correctly he lives on Elm Street, right? It’s almost on my way home, I can make a turn and bring it back to him myself.”

“Even better,” Jo said and chuckled behind her hand. “We know how responsible our students are, don’t we?”

At this, everyone laughed and Sam forced himself to join. The rest of the day, he was barely paying attention and in the end just let his students talk until the bell rang, while he corrected tests at his desk. This time, he was the first to leave the classroom and went straight ahead to his car. He was a little annoyed by his worry over Lucifer, but it was impossible to shake off. After all, it could have been his fault that he got injured. When Lucifer had left his classroom the day before, he was visibly shook.

Sam tried to not let his worries overwhelm him when he drove to the address he remembered from Lucifer’s file - much further away from his actual route than he had admitted before, almost half an hour of driving into the other direction actually. When he arrived he saw a small house with a motorbike in front of it. The house wasn’t in the best shape anymore, but most houses on this street looked even worse, so Sam shrugged it off. It was the first time he ever visited a student at home and he felt very uncomfortable doing it.

He took Lucifer’s backpack from the passenger’s seat and the homework papers he had brought along, then walked up to the door. There were two names, both reading Milton, so he simply rang both bells for a few seconds and waited. If it was true what Chuck had said and Lucifer’s ankle was broken, then he would take a while to come to the door, if he even could. So, Sam waited patiently and over five minutes later the door was finally opened.

Lucifer stared at his teacher in utter confusion and shock, his arms resting on two crutches and his ankle in a cast.

“What are you doing here?” the younger one asked after a while, unable to hide his surprise.

“You forgot something yesterday,” Sam said and held up Lucifer’s backpack. “And I brought your homework. May I come in?”

Lucifer shrugged the best he could, then moved back a little so Sam could come in. The teacher thoughtfully closed the door, to which Lucifer gave him a slight smirk and signed him to follow. With Lucifer leading, they took about four minutes until they reached his room.

“Sorry for the chaos, I’m a little handicapped right now,” Lucifer said and hopped over to the bed. He let himself fall down with a relieved sigh, the crutches hitting the floor immediately.

“I heard you had an accident yesterday,” Sam said a little nervous and ran a hand through his hair. “I just wanted to see if you’re alright. And get you your stuff.”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Lucifer said and made himself comfortable on the many pillows behind him. “My brother makes sure I get something to eat when he comes home from school, so I’m all good.”

“I see,” Sam said and couldn’t resist looking around a little in Lucifer’s room. It was rather big, the walls decorated with posters of punk and metal bands and with a small tv across the bed, which was now muted. Sam also spotted a lot of clothes, especially on Lucifer’s desk, and unwillingly wondered if the other even cared about tidying up or not.

“I would offer you some coffee, but it’s pretty hard getting around right now,” Lucifer said, but Sam shook his head.

He walked over to the desk, took a handful of shirts and put the aside, so he had space to lay down Lucifer’s belongings. When he turned back around, he leaned against the place and looked at him.

“What happened in PE yesterday?” he asked.

Lucifer gave him a surprised look, then suddenly laughed so hard he had to hold his stomach. Sam couldn’t hide a smile either; it was so obvious why he asked.

“You’re worried I fell because I couldn’t walk, aren’t you?” Lucifer laughed.

Sam cleared his throat and pushed himself off the desk, stepping closer to where Lucifer laid.

“Of course not,” he huffed. “I just want to know how bad it is.”

“Well,” Lucifer smirked and shoved himself back a little. He made space for Sam to sit, because there were no chairs in his room. “We played dodgeball and someone pushed me. I kind of fell over someone else and twisted my ankle pretty badly, that’s all.”

“So, it’s not because you couldn’t stand straight?” Sam asked and sat down next to Lucifer’s legs.

“Please,” Lucifer scoffed and gave Sam a mischievous glare. “It takes more than that to knock me off my feet.”

Sam wasn’t sure if he wanted to slap some sense into Lucifer or not, but he surely had some guts. Instead of teasing back, as the other obviously expected, Sam just sat there and looked at him. He couldn’t help but be amused by Lucifer’s behavior; his nervousness from before was almost completely gone now. Maybe it was because they were alone, but he began to feel comfortable somehow.

“What would it take to knock you off?” Sam eventually heard himself ask before he could prevent it.

“Do you wanna find out?” Lucifer joked, poking Sam’s back with his un-casted foot. “I can’t run away, you know.”

“Takes the challenge away, don’t you think?” Sam huffed with a smirk. “Besides, I didn’t plan to repeat what happened yesterday. I kind of…”

“Snapped?” Lucifer grinned. He enjoyed this way too much. “What’s wrong, did you choke on your tongue?”

“Don’t push your luck too far, Lucifer,” Sam warned him, but caught himself staring at the boy’s lips as he spoke. Damn, if he wouldn’t leave soon, this would end badly. “There’s still a detention waiting for you.”

Lucifer tilted his head, eyes sparkling with excitement.

“Will you be there too?” he asked. “I bet this detention wouldn’t be too bad.”

Suddenly, Lucifer’s hand was on Sam’s chest, fiddling on his shirt, and the brunet tensed up under his touch. He wanted to say something, but all that came to his mind was the memory of how sweet Lucifer’s lips had tasted the day before and how he wanted to desperately feel them against his own again. Damn, this boy was trouble, he should have known it.

“You know, my brother won’t be here before six,” Lucifer suddenly cooed with a silky voice. “We are all alone…”

“You want to get me into trouble, don’t you?” Sam asked and forced his eyes away from the blond’s mouth.

“Maybe I like playing risky games,” Lucifer tucked on Sam’s shirt, trying to pull him closer. “Don’t you want it too? Why else would you come here?”

“Lucifer, stop this,” Sam said strict, but there was no pressure in his voice. When Lucifer tucked on his shirt again he simply gave in and let the boy pull him closer, so their lips were merely inches apart. “You need to stop this or it will end bad.”

“I like bad,” Lucifer exclaimed and leaned forward, closing the last bit of distance between them.

Sam could barely hold in a moan when their lips met and Lucifer opened his mouth, inviting the man to continue what he had started the other day. For the moment, Sam lost himself and just gave into the sensation their touch was, wrapping an arm around Lucifer’s waist to hold him as he deepened the kiss. He closed his eyes without even realizing it, completely going under in the overwhelming taste of the kiss. They parted only when Sam needed air and the eyes he met when he did left no question as to whether Lucifer wanted this or not.

“Why do you keep doing this?” Sam wanted to know, more to find an explanation than to excuse what he did. There was no excuse and there wouldn’t be one, ever.

“Because I want you,” Lucifer moaned and kissed Sam again, short but incredibly longing. His hands shoved under Sam’s shirt, nails pressing into the brunet’s back. “Don’t tell me you don’t want me too, I know it’s a lie if you do.”

Sam couldn’t stop himself from pulling Lucifer closer again, taking his breath away with a kiss so passionate it made him hard within seconds. God, Lucifer was right. He wanted him badly, even if he couldn’t explain it. The blond’s cool hands trailed along Sam’s sides, pushing his shirt further and further up.

“You know we shouldn’t do this, right?” Sam asked breathless when he pulled away, not fighting at all when Lucifer pulled the shirt over his head completely, exposing his chest.

“I don’t give a shit,” Lucifer said in the same husky voice as before and Sam growled quietly.

“You have absolutely no shame,” Sam said when he brought his hand to the front of Lucifer’s pants and pressed it against what was another impressive erection. He smirked when he saw Lucifer throw his head back and got up, crawling onto the boy slowly. He didn’t sit down completely, just enough so his own bulge would press against Lucifer’s, to which the boy let out a beautiful moan.

“You neither,” Lucifer groaned and forced himself to look at the older one on top of him. “Fuck and you wanna be a teacher.”

“Careful,” Sam teased and ground against Lucifer slowly. “Or I might just leave you here and go home.”

“You won’t dare,” Lucifer grinned, bringing a hand up to Sam’s neck. He let it run through the brunet locks tenderly, before gripping his hair tight and earning a moan himself. “You won’t leave, no way,” he continued, pulling Sam closer. Their bodies were pressed together completely when Lucifer brought them together for another kiss and this time, Sam didn’t suppress the noises he wanted to make. Fuck, this boy knew how to turn him on.

While Lucifer was busy exploring Sam’s mouth on his own now, the brunet’s hand worked on his own pants and got rid of the belt. He had no idea what would happen, he never even planned to end up in this situation, but there was no way he would back out now. They were both kind of shaking and Sam had a hard time keeping himself somewhat up with only one hand, so eventually, he broke the kiss.

“Do you have any idea what you’re getting yourself into?” Sam asked with a hoarse voice. He shifted a little so he could kneel over Lucifer, one hand now shoving under his shirt and pinching the skin slightly, earning quiet whimpers of excitement and arousal.

“Y-yes!” Lucifer gasped at one point, eagerly rutting against Sam’s crotch, “Don’t let me beg, come on.”

Sam swallowed down his answer, now wanting Lucifer to beg more than anything. The thought alone made his head spin. He sat down completely, observing the look of sheer desperation when his whole weight was pressed on Lucifer’s crotch.

“You’re such an asshole,” Lucifer groaned and gave Sam a warning glare.

Sam leaned down again, giving Lucifer one last tease before pulling the boy’s shirt off over his head and wrapping an arm around his waist. Carefully, Sam shoved back and pulled Lucifer up at the same time, instantly drowning him in another kiss that made the blond roll his eyes and grab for his neck again to keep him close. Lucifer tried wrapping his legs around Sam, but suddenly tensed up and pushed away.

“Shit,” he hissed and Sam instantly felt bad for forgetting about his ankle.

“Wanna stop?” Sam asked, but Lucifer shook his head immediately.

“No, just… get off me for a second.”

Sam did as Lucifer asked, who to his surprise turned around and slid his legs off the bed, so he knelt before it.

“What are you doing?”

“Shut up and come closer,” Lucifer rolled his eyes. He grabbed Sam’s legs when he shoved himself towards him, pulling him even closer so his legs were spread enough for his delight.

“Lucifer, you don’t have to -”

“I swear if you don’t shut up I’m gonna bite you,” Lucifer growled and Sam suppressed a chuckle at the sudden anger. Apparently the blond hated when things didn’t go the way he wanted them to, but when his hands suddenly opened Sam’s zipper the man forgot all complaints lying on his tongue.

Lucifer was fast, way too fast for this to be the first time, but Sam didn’t care. The moment he felt those cool and tender fingers wrap around his cock his mind shut off completely. His hands buried into the sheets beneath him, a silent ‘fuck’ escaping his lips when he felt soft kitten licks on his skin. He didn’t know what to expect, but every single touch of Lucifer sent the most pleasurable and sweet sensation through him. Sam almost felt like he would explode when Lucifer became more brave and took him into his mouth. It was impossible to describe how Lucifer’s lips felt around his cock, how his tongue pressed into the tip and made him cry out from pleasure.

“Luce, wait!” Sam finally managed to groan, a hand desperately gripping the blond’s shoulder to make him stop. This was too fast, he didn’t want it to end so quickly.

“Hm?” Lucifer hummed against Sam’s cock, looking up at him with the most adoring blue eyes the other had ever seen.

“Slow down or I’m gonna cum all over your face.”

Lucifer grinned and swallowed Sam’s cock one last time completely, before slowly pulling back without breaking eye contact. His eyes were wet by now, shimmering with lust and when he licked his lips Sam almost lost it again. He grabbed Lucifer’s chin and pulled him up, savoring everything of the salty taste he could get. Sam had thought it was impossible, but he was even harder than the day before and much more needy, too.

“Do you want to go all the way or not?” Sam forced himself to ask, his voice barely more than a hoarse whisper. He wanted Lucifer so badly now, but even with this almost painful arousal he knew better than to just take what he wanted. It was Lucifer’s choice and his alone, no matter his desires.

“I wanna feel you,” Lucifer eventually managed to get out, right before going back to the addicting sin Sam’s mouth was. “But…”

Sam understood, a hand on the boy’s cheek assuring him it was fine.

“It’s good, not this time,” Sam cooed and stroke Lucifer’s cheek during the kiss that followed. “You’re hurt already.”

Lucifer gave him a look that spoke more than words - he wanted it just as much as Sam and begged for him to say that he didn’t just waste his one and only chance. His answer came when Sam wrapped his arms around him and pulled the boy back on the bed, this time allowing him to carefully wrap his legs around the man. With fascination, Lucifer glanced down at their cocks rubbing against each other. He barely noticed when Sam began moving beneath him. Only when the brunet added a hand, stroking both of them at the same time, Lucifer looked back up.

“Do you like that?” Sam asked, to which Lucifer nodded and bit his lip. “You can be as loud as you want today, no one’s gonna hear you but me. And I want to hear you.”

As if he had waited for Sam’s okay, Lucifer’s silent noises became louder. He was shaking under Sam’s touch, his fingers pressing into the man’s arms to find something to hold when he let everything happen.

“Fuck, you have no idea how hot you look like this, do you?” Sam groaned, his eyes trailing over Lucifer’s body. The boy rolled his head slightly to catch his eyes.

“I could look even hotter,” he smirked and then, surprising Sam once more, pushed himself up a little. Sam immediately knew what he wanted and held him back.

“You don’t have to, not now,” he said.

“I want it,” Lucifer insisted and looked deep into Sam’s eyes. “Please, I want to feel you… I don’t care if it hurts, just do it…”

“Lucifer…” Sam wanted to say no, but the lust in Lucifer’s eyes made it impossible to say no. He had no idea how he could have ended in this situation, but if he really wanted it, he would make it good for him.

Gently, Sam began stroking Lucifer again, earning a surprised and confused look. he smiled at the boy and gave him a quick peck of his lips.

“Trust me, just relax.”

Lucifer nodded and closed his eyes, trying to give into the feeling Sam’s hand created. Sam made sure not to go too far, fearing Lucifer would be too exhausted to continue if he did. He brought his free hand to his mouth and began sucking on his fingers, which sparked Lucifer’s interest again. He opened his eyes and watched Sam for a moment, before pulling his hand towards him and taking it into his mouth himself.

Sam let Lucifer continue for a minute, realizing that the boy had a damn talented mouth in more than one way, before he gently pulled his fingers out. Lucifer didn’t understand at first, but before he could ask questions, Sam leaned forward again and made it impossible to speak. Lucifer kissed him back right away, as deep and hot as before, and when he was completely occupied, Sam began preparing him for what was about to come.

When Sam let his finger run over Lucifer’s hole for the first time, the boy flinched at the cold wet feeling. As soon as he realized what Sam was doing though, he let it happen and relaxed. Sam could barely hold himself together when he pushed a finger into Lucifer, his walls immediately clenching around him. Jesus, the way it felt this was his first time. Sam gave Lucifer a concerned look, but was met with eyes full of need.

“Please…” Lucifer begged, his voice a beautiful melody of emotions. “Just do it, I’m not a chick, I can handle it.”

Sam smiled at the choice of words before distracting Lucifer again with another kiss, allowing him to stretch the boy a little more. Sam would have done this for hours, just feeling Lucifer’s hotness and need, but the boy wanted more and damn, he did too. When Sam carefully added a second finger, Lucifer tensed up again a little, but almost relaxed right away. He even began pressing himself against Sam’s hand so he could go deeper, which was a good sign.

“One more and we can get to the good part…” Sam whispered into Lucifer’s ear. This time, the only reaction to adding another finger was a deep moan that asked for more. Sam kept going for a minute or so, before pulling his fingers out and lifting Lucifer up. “Ready?” he asked.

Lucifer nodded, biting his lip when he slowly let himself down on Sam’s cock. At first, the stinging pain was paralyzing, almost making Lucifer want to stop again. But then Sam moaned his name, so absolutely aroused and hot that Lucifer managed to swallow the pain down and continue. It soon became more of a pleasure than pain and with each inch, Lucifer forgot that it hurt and lost himself in the feeling of Sam filling him up like this. He had never felt like this before, but he wanted it to last.

  
“Fuck, Luce,” Sam groaned when he was balls deep in the boy, who took his huge cock completely. His arms were around Lucifer again, waiting for a sign to continue. “You’re right, that’s way hotter…”

“Yeah, fuck it is.” Lucifer moaned at every slight movement Sam made, his mind long gone from anything that even remotely resembled pain. “P-please, do it… I wanna feel more… Sam, please…”

Sam hesitated until he heard his name leaving those swollen red lips. It was impossible to keep it together and when he began moving, slow at first to not hurt Lucifer, the boy moaned his name again and again, like a spell that was stuck in his head. And damn, it made Sam want even more.

Lucifer was so damn tight, but even when Sam began to fuck into him, the blond took it with the sweetest sounds of pleasure. And he begged Sam for more, to go faster and faster, to the point where Sam couldn’t make out his words anymore, because they were fading away under the cries and moans. It was impossible for Sam to last long, but he only allowed his release to come when the sounds Lucifer made suddenly changed drastically and the boy gripped him so tight his nails dug into his skin.

With every thrust, Sam created the same reaction and he was absolutely stunned to see Lucifer be overwhelmed by his pleasure. Lucifer screamed out, cumming right on Sam’s stomach at the same time and his head rolling back on his shoulders. This was the one thing Sam had needed to go over the edge himself and when he thrusted into Lucifer the next time, his own orgasm washed over him, causing Lucifer to cry out in pleasure once more when he spilled his hot cum deep inside him.

Sam held onto Lucifer the whole time, but now his grip became more gentle, a hand soothingly brushing through the boy’s hair. Lucifer’s head laid on Sam’s shoulder, his eyes were closed and his whole body limb, but Sam had expected that. Lucifer looked way too innocent like this, which made Sam smile and place a kiss on the blond’s forehead. He would have stayed like this forever, but he knew soon their position would become painful for Lucifer, so he had to change it.

As careful as possible, Sam pulled out of Lucifer, earning an almost heartbreaking mixture of a wail and a moan. He immediately caressed Lucifer’s cheek before kissing it gently.

“Happy now, punk?” Sam asked, to which Lucifer grinned with closed eyes.

“Not bad, old man,” he retorted. “Way to go, using a helpless crippled one like me.”

Sam rolled his eyes and grabbed for his shirt that laid next to Lucifer, who now slowly sat up. Before getting back into his shirt, Sam grabbed a dirty one from the floor and cleaned himself up the best he could. Lucifer watched with half-opened eyes how Sam got dressed again and closed his pants, a content smile on his face.

“That’s what you get for being a tease, you know,” Sam scoffed and leaned in for another kiss, this time more tender and very gentle, however. Lucifer let out a sound of disapproval when the brunet pulled back and Sam swore he was trying not to pout.

“You’re gonna regret this tomorrow, won’t you?” Lucifer asked curious, but Sam shook his head.

“I hate to break it to you, tough boy, but I’m so not,” he said. “How about you?”

“Hell no, that was fucking awesome!” Lucifer laughed and let himself fall back on his pillow. “Jesus Christ, I never thought it would feel so fucking good.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment, but still,” Sam’s voice became more serious again, which made Lucifer look back at him. “This has to stay between us, I mean it. You must not tell anyone, not even your brother.”

“Told you, I’m not dumb,” Lucifer huffed and rolled his eyes. “Gabe wouldn’t get it anyways.”

“As long as you keep your pretty little mouth shut.”

Lucifer gave Sam a look that simply said ‘of course I will’ and pushed himself into a sitting position. He grabbed his own shirt from the floor, slid back into it and pulled his pants back up. He struggled with the buttons though, because his hands were still slightly shaking, so Sam closed them for him with a grin.

“Will you bring me my homework again tomorrow?” Lucifer asked innocently, which made Sam shake his head and smirk again.

“Who knows, maybe?” Sam said and let his hands run over Lucifer’s hips. “What will you do if I don’t? Hop over to my house and hit me with your crutches?”

“I might.” Lucifer glared at Sam, then pulled on his shirt. “You better come back or I might hurt myself on my way to beat you up.”

“You surely need some manners, punk,” Sam said and let Lucifer pull him even closer.

When they kissed one last time, Lucifer made sure to continue his teasing by biting down on Sam’s lip and moaning seductively. Sam couldn’t help but admire the effort Lucifer put into his acting, he had rarely seen him this determined before. He couldn’t help but let his hand run up Lucifer’s chest again, but just when he felt his arousal from before coming back a loud bang made him jump up.

“Luci, I’m home!”

Sam almost fell off the bed, barely managing to get on his feet without hitting the floor, while Lucifer snickered with a gleeful grin. Just when Sam had finally gotten up, the door behind him opened and he turned around. There, with a very confused expression, stood a boy that was maybe fourteen years old, with dark blond locks and the most stunning golden eyes Sam had ever seen.

“Who are you?” he asked and looked for his brother for answers. “Luci, are you alright?”

“Yeah, of course, Gabe,” Lucifer smiled.

Sam was surprised by the sudden change of Lucifer’s behavior. He spread his arms, to which the younger boy ran over and hugged him really tight, the happiest smile possible on his lips. All the attitude the boy had shown just minutes before was blown away, as if he had become a different person. Sam smiled a little when he realized that Lucifer had switched into his big brother mode. When Gabriel pulled finally back, Lucifer ruffled his hair and grinned.

“Gabe, that’s my teacher, Mr. Winchester,” Lucifer explained and Gabriel eyed Sam closely. “He brought the backpack over I forgot yesterday and my homework. Mr. Winchester, this is Gabriel, my little brother.”

“Nice to meet you, Gabriel,” Sam held out his hand and smiled brightly. Gabriel took it immediately and smiled even brighter.

“Thank you for looking after Luci, Mr. Winchester!” Gabriel exclaimed and blew a streak of his long hair out of his eyes.

“Any time, but I have to go now, sadly.”

“Oh, already?” Gabriel seemed a little disappointed. “I thought you could stay a little longer, I bought Luci’s favorite pie and I can make you a coffee too!”

“Gabe, come on. Let the poor man leave in peace,” Lucifer chuckled, earning a playfully hurt glare from his brother.

“You know, pie sounds pretty tempting,” Sam said to everyone’s surprise, even his own a little. “I think I can stay for a piece.”

“Hooray!” Gabriel grinned and immediately rushed to the door. “I’ll make the coffee! Luci, don’t forget your crutches, okay? I can’t carry you to your room again, you’re getting heavy.”

“Get lost, you sugar addict,” Lucifer grinned back, sticking his tongue out as he sat up. “I’m not heavy, I’m tall.”

Gabriel turned to Sam and gave him an amused look, which Sam understood right away. Yeah, Lucifer was tall, it said, but Gabriel still thought he was heavy. Brothers.

“Just do it,” Gabriel then said and walked out, leaving the two older ones alone.

Sam looked back at Lucifer, who was fishing for the crutches on the floor. When he got them and pushed himself up, he shot Sam a warning glare.

“Not a damn word,” he said, to which Sam smirked.

“About what? That you’re actually pretty cute when your brother is around? I didn’t know you like this.”

“Oh, shut up,” Lucifer huffed and hopped over to the door. “If you tell anybody I’m gonna blow your little secret, I swear.”

“Yeah, of course,” Sam grinned. “You can blow something, but it won’t be our secret.”

Lucifer stopped in front of the brunet, a mischievous smirk on his lips.

“If you want me to blow your _something_ again, keep this to yourself.”

Sam shrugged and leaned down, pressing a quick kiss on Lucifer’s lips.

“Deal, punk,” he grinned when he pulled back.

“Jerk.” Lucifer rolled his eyes, but couldn’t hold back a grin himself.

From somewhere in the house, Gabriel asked if Lucifer had forgotten how to walk again, to which the two laughed quietly and decided to join the younger one, before they would get distracted again; something that wouldn’t be the best idea at the moment. And to be honest, Sam really wanted that pie now, not to talk about watching Lucifer being the big brother again, because that was really adorable.


	3. Two Boys And A Teacher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam stays for pie and coffee, as promised, and enjoys the change of mood. He actually likes Gabriel and seeing the two brothers interact is refreshing, until Lucifer gets a letter and things take an awkward turn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is only fluff, no sex whatsoever in this ^^

When Sam and Lucifer came to the living room, after a few minutes because Lucifer insisted on going without any help, Gabriel had already put down the pie and coffee for them. He was currently standing in front of a mirror, fixing his hair, and grinned when his brother came in.

“Look who the cat dragged in,” Gabriel said and turned around. “Finally made it, big brother?”

Lucifer gave the younger one a smirk while making his way to the couch, careful not to fall onto the table. Sam noticed that Lucifer wasn’t really comfortable on the crutches yet and more than once just wanted to swipe him off his feet to prevent any more injuries. He let out a silent sigh of relief when Lucifer finally sat down and found a spot in one of the chairs himself.

“You can try to look like me all you want, Gabe, you’ll still look like you’re made of sugar.”

“Come on, it got better!” Gabriel pouted and plopped down in the other chair.

Sam only now noticed that Lucifer’s brother had an incredible resemblance with him, even though he didn’t look as dangerous as the older one. Gabriel was more of a soft version of his brother, also visibly a punk, but in a more fashionate way. It was actually very sweet, because it showed that he really adored Lucifer, which made Sam smile.

“You’re right, it did,” Lucifer calmed the waves, which made his little brother beam at him proudly. “And thanks for the pie, really. That’s a nice surprise.”

“You know what they say; eat well and you’ll feel well,” Gabriel grinned as he cut the pie on the table into pieces.

“You just made that up, Gabe.”

“Still true, right, Mr. Winchester?”

Sam was surprised to suddenly be addressed, but managed to smile back at the young boy.

“Of course,” he said and took the plate Gabriel offered him. “And thank you for the invitation, that’s very nice of you.”

“It’s the least I can do, after all, you looked out for Luci.”

“Gabe, please,” Lucifer said a little embarrassed, but Gabriel continued as if he didn’t hear him.

“I know he can be a little difficult sometimes, but he’s actually very nice and kind.”

“Gabe! Would you stop belittling me? I’m sitting right next to you!”

Gabriel rolled his eyes, giving Sam an amused smile, and handed a plate with pie to his brother too. It was very hard not to laugh, as this whole situation really reminded Sam of his own teenage years and how he used to bicker with his brother.

“Anyways, thank you,” he eventually said, clearing his throat. “I really appreciate it.”

“You’re welcome,” Gabriel smiled and took a bite from his pie. “Luci should be back on his feet soon, he’s already getting better with the crutches.”

“Yeah, next week everything will be back to normal,” Lucifer said, a cocky smile on his lips. “At least that means no PE for a while.”

“Don’t think you’ll have those hours off,” Sam reminded him, returning the suggestive glare he got. “You can use the time to catch up on your homework.”

“Great, more work,” Lucifer huffed annoyed.

“School is school, Luci,” Gabriel laughed, his pie already gone and now taking his own coffee. “You always tell me to take it serious, you should too.”

“You have to take it serious,” Lucifer rolled his eyes at his brother. “You’re fourteen! I’m eighteen, I should be working, not sitting in a classroom.”

Sam raised a brow, curious what Lucifer meant by that.

“I told you, you don’t have to!” Gabriel shook his head. “Michael earns enough so we can go to school and with my babysitting we can afford some stuff. If you ditch school, you’re wasting a good chance, Michael said that too.”

“Michael, Michael, Michael! I can’t stand this name anymore!”

“Michael is your brother, right?” Sam asked and Lucifer let out a sound of disgust, to which Gabriel smiled.

“Yeah, he’s our brother. He works in a big company and only comes home on the weekends, otherwise it’s just us. Lucifer hates him.”

“I don’t hate him,” Lucifer scoffed. “I just can’t stand his arrogant attitude.”

“Whatever,” Gabriel waved and leaned towards Sam. “Michael wants Luci to go to college next year, but he’d rather work in a bike shop in town.”

“Because it’s fun, Gabe!” Lucifer said annoyed. “I am good with my hands, why should I waste more years in school when I can earn actual money with that?”

“Well, he’s not wrong, you know,” Sam threw in and looked at Lucifer. “I saw your grades, you’re not dumb at all. Why waste the chance?”

Lucifer gave him a look of utter betrayal and crossed his arms.

“I’m not a nerd like Michael,” he huffed. “After this year I’ll never set a foot into a school building again.”

Gabriel wanted to say something, but the doorbell rang and stopped him. He jumped up, excusing himself and went to answer it. Sam took the chance to switch places and sat down next to Lucifer.

“Lucifer, seriously, why don’t you stay in school? You’re damn clever, the last year you had straight A’s in almost every class.”

“I hate school, okay?” Lucifer said frustrated and glared at Sam. “I hate sitting there and bore myself to death. Why do you think I wanna leave?”

“Do you really wanna do the bike shop thing? That’s what you like?”

“Of course! You saw the bike outside? I built it! With my own hands!” Lucifer sat up and looked towards the corridor, where Gabriel’s voice came from. “I’m good at this and I can stay in town if I do it. If I go to college… I would have to leave my brother.”

Now Sam finally understood. He smiled and leaned forward, pressing a gentle kiss on the surprised boy’s lips, before getting some distance between them again.

“Then stay,” he said quietly and smiled. “If this is what you want, I won’t say a word again.”

Lucifer looked at him for a long moment, a relieved look on his face. Eventually, he leaned his head against Sam’s shoulder, who in return wrapped an arm around him tightly.

“I can’t leave him alone, he needs me…”

“It’s fine, I get it, really,” Sam assured him and squeezed the blond boy’s shoulder.

The door in the corridor was shut loudly and Lucifer sat back, making sure the way they both sat on the couch was not suspicious. Sam could have gotten up of course, but he kind of wanted to stay there. It was more comfortable like this.

“Luci?” Gabriel walked in and looked up from a letter in his hands, frowning for a moment at the new seating situation. He quickly caught himself again though and walked over to his chair. “There’s a letter for you. It’s from Bobby.”

Lucifer made an attempt to jump up and grab the letter from his brother, but he had already sat down, so Lucifer just wailed his arms awkwardly until Gabriel handed him the letter. The older brother didn’t waste a second before opening it and pulling out the paper.

“Good news?” Sam asked while Lucifer went over the letter, his eyes sparkling more with each word.

“I got the job!” Lucifer suddenly screamed excited. He threw the letter on the table, grabbed Sam’s face and kissed him without a warning. Sam ripped his eyes open, completely stunned and tense until Lucifer pulled back again. “Bobby gave me the job, Gabe!”

Gabriel, however, just stared at his brother in complete shock. It took Lucifer a whole minute before he realized what he had just done and when he did, his jaw dropped and all color faded from his face.

“Oh, shit…”

“Did… did you just…” Gabriel’s eyes shifted between Lucifer and Sam, as he tried to find the right words to say something and completely dumbfounded.

“It’s not what you think, really, Gabe!” Lucifer quickly said, but he sounded like the worst liar in the world. He looked at Sam almost panicking, who had no idea what to do either.

“Okay, wait a minute,” Sam suddenly said and held up his hands. His mouth felt completely dry but he had to do something. “I think we need to clarify something here.”

“Yeah, for example why my brother just kissed his teacher,” Gabriel scoffed. “I’d like that clarified, for starters.”

“I didn’t…” Lucifer began and let out a frustrated growl. “Okay, yes! I did, but I didn’t mean to, okay?”

“Yeah…” Gabriel gave him a smirk. “I always kiss people without meaning to, too…”

“Gabe, just shut up!” Lucifer groaned and shook his head. “That’s not your business, okay? I got the damn job, I can earn money and stay in town!”

“And meanwhile screw around with your teacher?”

“Sorry, but can I say something?” Sam finally interrupted, not wanting the situation to explode even further. “Gabriel, this really isn’t how you think it is. Your brother just forgot himself for a moment. Can we just forget that happened?”

Gabriel huffed and eyed Sam closely, but eventually let out a sigh.

“You know, Luci,” he said, looking at his brother. “I thought you’d talk about such things with me.”

“About what things? There’s nothing to talk about!” Lucifer tried to defend himself, but Gabriel shook his head.

“Listen, I know you’re eighteen and you can do whatever you want, I get it.” Gabriel held up a hand to stop Lucifer from interrupting him again, looking over. “I don’t care who you’re dating or anything, but don’t lie to me, Luci… you know Michael always lied, don’t do the same, please.”

The whole tension of the situation faded at Gabriel’s words. Sam didn’t know what was happening when Lucifer suddenly looked completely hurt and pushed himself up to catch his brother, who threw himself in his arms with tears in his eyes.

“I’m sorry, Gabe, please don’t be mad,” he said calmly and rubbed Gabriel’s back. “I’m sorry I didn’t tell you.”

Gabriel mumbled something Sam couldn’t understand and Lucifer patted him one last time on the back before Gabriel let himself fall back into his chair and wiped his eyes.

“Look, I really didn’t mean to do that, okay?” Lucifer said quietly and took one of his brother’s hands. “I didn’t think about what I did…”

“Yeah, you didn’t… next time just freaking tell me, will you?”

“Next time?” Sam chuckled and raised a brow, earning a warning glare from Lucifer.

“Of course I will,” the blond said and turned back to his brother. “But, I can stay here, isn’t that great? I can work for Bobby and don’t have to leave town!”

“So, I won’t have to live just with Michael?” Gabriel asked hopefully and Lucifer smiled.

“As if I’d let you! As soon as I earned enough money we can get our own apartment and you can do whatever you want, what do you think?”

“Anything I want?” Gabriel’s eyes lightened up.

“Absolutely anything,” Lucifer assured him, finally letting go of his brother’s hand. “I know you want me to go to college, but I don’t wanna leave you here with Michael.”

“I don’t really want that either,” Gabriel laughed and shook his head. “He can be a dick. So, what about you two?”

Lucifer seemed to have expected the change of topic and nodded.

“Are you two… something?”

“I don’t know, are we?” Lucifer asked and looked up at Sam, searching for support.

“I don’t think we are at this moment,” Sam said and tried to relax a little.

“Yeah, you’re kinda in a tricky situation, aren’t you?” Gabriel asked and couldn’t hold in a grin. “I mean, you being a teacher and all that.”

“That’s one way to put it,” Sam nodded and crossed his arms.

“Not much longer, though,” Lucifer added mischievously. “I’m done in a few months.”

Sam smiled, not really knowing why. This was a strange topic to talk about with a fourteen year old, but Gabriel seemed to be pretty mature for his age, despite the childish demeanor. And he had been more surprised than anything, just like Sam, so his reaction wasn’t too over the top. Sam had never thought this would be anything serious, but in this moment he actually asked himself if this could work somehow.

“Well, it’s your life as I said,” Gabriel suddenly said and shrugged. “But, I kinda like you, Mr. Winchester, and I-”

“Please, just Sam,” the older one smiled. “I think we can drop the Mr. at this point.”

“Okay, Sam then. I kinda like you and if Luci is happy, I’m not gonna complain.”

“Oh, stop talking Gabe,” Lucifer groaned and hid his face in his hands. “You’re only making things worse.”

Sam and Gabriel shared a smile, but both decided to stay silent. Lucifer really wasn’t one for chick flick moments, that was obvious, so this whole situation was kind of embarrassing for him.

Since it was getting late, Sam finished his coffee quickly and told the brothers he’d have to leave and stood up. Lucifer wasn’t too happy about that, judging the look on his face, but Sam smiled at him softly.

“I have a lot to do, I’m sorry. I didn’t think I would stay this long and you need to recover, remember?”

“Yeah, probably,” Lucifer sighed and then shook his head. “What about the homework, will you bring it over again or do I have to catch up on it in school?”

“I guess we can drop the homework for the week,” Sam laughed. “It’s not like you’d need the practice, right?”

“Seriously?” Lucifer raised a brow. “You’ll let me off the hook?”

“Just for this week,” Sam reminded him and winked. “Gabriel, it was nice meeting you.”

“It was, yeah,” Gabriel smiled and got up from his chair, singing Lucifer to stay down. “I’ll take you out if you don’t mind.”

“Of course.” Sam turned to Lucifer, who looked as if he wanted to say something, but for some reason couldn’t. “I’ll be waiting for your return, okay?”

“Okay,” Lucifer said with a weak smile, which widened a little when Sam leaned down and kissed his forehead. Gabriel turned around the moment he realized what he was about to do, which made Sam smile too.

“See you soon, Luce.”

Sam and Gabriel walked over to the door, but when the young boy opened it he held Sam back for a moment.

“Sam, can I ask you something?” He sounded a little embarrassed, which surprised Sam.

“Anything, Gabriel. What’s wrong?”

“Please don’t hurt Luci, okay?” Gabriel said and looked at the older one with sad eyes. “He always plays tough and mean, but he’s not like that at all and he’s been hurt too much already. It’s been awhile since I saw him like this, I don’t want to see him hurt again.”

Sam smiled the most assuring and warm smile at those words.

“I would never hurt him, Gabriel,” he said. “It’s very sweet how you care about your brother.”

“He’s my family,” Gabriel said with a little pride in his voice. “He’d do the same for me, I know that.”

“He would, yes. I can see that. I promise you, I won’t hurt your brother. Not in a million years.”

“Thank you,” Gabriel smiled a little relieved now.

“Make sure he rests, okay?”

“Of course I will. And thank you for coming over!”

“It was my pleasure. See you soon, Gabriel!”

Gabriel waved at Sam as he crossed the little lawn and got into his car, then closed the door and walked back to his brother. Lucifer still sat on the couch and gave him a weird look when he stepped in.

“You’re disappointed, aren’t you?” Lucifer asked, to which Gabriel shook his head and sat down next to him.

“Why should I be disappointed?” Gabriel was a little confused by this question.

“Come on, how could you not be?”

“Because you seem to like someone again? Luci, for the last three years you’ve been hiding in your shell, do you think I didn’t notice that?”

Lucifer blinked at his brother confused.

“You might fool people who don’t know you, maybe even Michael, but not me,” Gabriel tilted his head and smiled. “I saw the way you looked yesterday, even after breaking your ankle. You’re happy, Luci. Even now I can see the life in your eyes.”

“You sound like I’m a chick, stop it,” Lucifer scoffed and turned his head away.

“I’m not disappointed, okay? That’s what I wanna say. Sam obviously likes you and you like him, or not?”

“I guess, yeah…” Lucifer mumbled and sighed. “He’s still my teacher and like… twelve years older or so…”

“Now you sound like a chick,” Gabriel said and rolled his eyes. “Stop being childish.”

“I’ll show you childish,” Lucifer huffed and pinched his brother’s sides, causing him to screech and jump back.

“That’s it! You can make your own dinner tonight!” Gabriel over-dramatically pushed himself up and crossed the room.

“Come back here, you little punk!” Lucifer shouted, earning a giggle from the kitchen.

“Not gonna happen!” Gabriel whistled and loudly got pots out of a cupboard. “I’m gonna eat like a king tonight and you’ll get nothing, because you’re being childish!”

“My blood will be on your hands!” Lucifer fake-cried with a huge smile on his face, to which Gabriel simply began humming and ignored him.

Relieved, Lucifer leaned back into the couch and sighed. He had not expected this outcome, but for some reason Gabriel was okay with his secret and apparently Sam kind of liked him too? At first Lucifer had thought it was all just fun and games for Sam, but there was something more about this and he hoped to find out what soon.


End file.
